Casais Improváveis XII
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Hentai. Hyoga provoca Shina e eles desentendem. Amazona não quer deixar isso barato...e Hyoga quer mostrar a ela que quer mais do que ficar discutindo com ela.


Casais Improváveis XII 

**Sumario: Quando opostos se atraem...podem soltar faíscas. Casal Hyoga e Shina.**

Gente, mais um casal improvável, e peço que me perdoem a demora em atualizar meus fics, muito trabalho, pouco tempo e também a nossa vida pessoal.

Bem, vamos ao fic...mas primeiro, escolha o casal. Uma pessoa me desafiou a fazer mais deste dourado que ela acha meio esquecido nos fics.

Quem vocês querem no próximo Casais improváveis?

( ) Aldebaran e Hilda.

( ) Aldebaran e Jisty.

Escolham! Vamos ao fanfic...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santuário de Atena, o Coliseu.

Esta uma bela tarde na Grécia, o sol forte era atenuado por uma brisa refrescante que anunciava o principio do inverno europeu naquela região. O clima era ideal, na opinião de Shina para um treinamento mais severo com outros cavaleiros de prata.

E realmente a Amazona de Ophiucus levava a serio esse tipo de treinamento. Chegando a ferir seriamente algum ou outro desafiante. Vários soldados, outros cavaleiros e aprendizes apreciam o espetáculo com interesse e admiração. Entre eles estava Hyoga de Cisne, que estudava os movimentos dos lutadores na arena com frieza.

"Vocês são fracos demais!"-zombou Shina após derrubar outro oponente.-"E se dizem cavaleiros? Se o Santuário fosse atacado agora, estaríamos perdidos!"

"Não esta sendo radical demais, Shina?"-Hyoga perguntou, interferindo no discurso da amazona.

"O que você disse...Cisne?"-por detrás da mascara, ela estreitou o olhar.

"Apesar de serem cavaleiros de prata, são jovens e não possuem experiências de combate."-respondeu com calma.-"E você esta levando a serio demais uma luta treino."

"Quem te perguntou, Pato?"-ela provocou.

"Essa não."-Shiryu colocou a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça, ele e Shun que assistiam a discussão já começaram a prever problemas.

"Acho que devemos interferir, Shiryu."-arriscou Shun, avesso a discussões inúteis.

"Concordo.'

"Do que me chamou, sua cobra?"-Hyoga já havia perdido a sua paciência, que não é muita, e caminhava perigosamente em direção a mulher que mantinha-se na mesma posição sem se abalar.

"Quer lutar, Cavaleiro?"

"Quero. A farei lembrar daquela vez que a derrotei naquela montanha."-Hyoga sorriu confiante.

"Deixe-me lembra-lo que só me venceu porque o moleque do Andrômeda o ajudou!"-ela respondeu sem se abalar.

De repente a temperatura local começou a baixar e pequenos flocos de neve caiam na arena de luta. Shun e Shiryu preferiram assistir a luta, já que era tarde demais para impedi-los.

"Pronta para ser derrotada, Shina?"-Hyoga provocou com um sorriso irônico.

"Farei você engolir esse sozinho com seus dentes juntos."-ela ataca.-"GARRAS DO TROVAO!"

Súbito Hyoga desapareceu do campo de visão de Shina, e tudo o que ela sentiu foi a rajada de ar gelado que precedeu o soco que ele desferiu contra ela, passando próximo a seu rosto. Hyoga estava atrás dela, a uma distancia de dez passos e se virou, ainda mantendo o sorriso irônico no rosto.

"Mais sorte na próxima vez."-ele provou encarando-a.

"O que esta dizen..."-Shina não concluiu a frase, a sua mascara estava congelada e começou a rachar e se fraguimentou em centenas de pedaços, caindo ao chão e revelando um rosto assustado.

"Quando ele congelou minha mascara?"-ela se perguntava em pensamento, vendo-o caminhar em sua direção.

Hyoga parou diante dela, e a fitou intensamente, que parecia querer enxergar sua alma. Shina corou.

"Realmente...você tem um belo rosto. Ainda me lembro disso."-murmurou a ponto que somente ela pudesse escutar e ficou mais vermelha ainda. Se de raiva ou constrangimento...ou os dois.

"Ainda me paga por essa, Cavaleiro."-disse furiosa, recuperando sua postura de amazona e saindo da arena a passos duros.

"Hyoga!"-Shiryu chamou.-"O que estava pensando ao lutar com Shina? E se alguém se ferisse seriamente?"

"Ninguém se feriu."-respondeu simplesmente.-"Bem...o ego dela saiu bem arranhado. Diria...congelado."

"Shina tem uma natureza vingativa."-Shiryu o advertiu.-"Basta ver como Seiya teve que lidar com ela."

"Seiya lidou com o assunto Shina com a mesma delicadeza de um javali numa loja de porcelana."-disse Cisne.-"Não se preocupe tanto. Eu sei que estou fazendo. O que Shina fará comigo? Me matar?"

"Talvez ela o mate sim."-riu Shun.

Hyoga o olhou zangado e acrescentou:

"Sabe por que Shina é tão amarga?"-perguntou e como não escutou resposta continuou.-"Ela é tão solitária quanto qualquer um de nós. A diferença é que ela tenta esconder com uma mascara."

Hyoga saiu deixando seus amigos perplexos com o comentário.

"Ora, quem diria..."-pensou Shiryu dando um risinho.

"O que? O que eu perdi?"-perguntou Shun.

"Hyoga tem uma queda pela Shina."-concluiu.-"Será que o sentimento é recíproco?"

"Tenho minhas duvidas."-riu Shun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EU MATO AQUELE PATO!"-esbravejou Shina diante do olhar preocupado de Marin.

"Calma, Shina."-pedia em vão.

"Eu só terei calma quando eu o depenar!"-dizia ainda furiosa.-"Ele me humilhou publicamente!"

"Pelo o que me contaram, você o desafiou."

"Aquele...aquele...Pato do Ártico!"-ignorou o comentário.-"Aquela galinha de bronze!"

Marin segurou o riso com a comparação do cavaleiro de Cisne com outros animais de penas que Shina ficava citando.

"Ficar furiosa e xinga-lo não resolve nada."-falou Marin.

"E o que espera que eu faça?"

"Por que não conversa com ele e tente resolver isso. Um..."

"Uma revanche!"-falou entusiasmada saindo em seguida.

"Eu ia sugerir um dialogo."-e depois comentou consigo mesma.-"E ela não colocou outra mascara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naquele momento, Hyoga estava treinando em uma parte isolada do Santuário. A sua frente o mar Egeu, atrás templos e colunas em ruínas, aos quais ele congelava e reduzia a pó com seus golpes.

Queria extravasar sua inquietude. O que lhe passou pela cabeça provocar Shina daquela maneira? Não gostava da atitude de alguém mais forte brincar com os mais fracos, humilhando-os sem necessidade...e acabou fazendo exatamente isso, humilhando-a diante de boa parte do Santuário.

"Mas ela tem um belo rosto."-suspirou.

Se lembrava da primeira vez que viu o rosto dela, fora no Templo de Poseidon e apesar de estarem em uma batalha, com suas vidas em risco...não pode deixar de admira-la e guardar na mente o rosto dela.

Parou um instante para respirar e descansar, tentar não pensar muito nela, foi quando viu que Shina se aproximava, guiada por seu Cosmo. O Cavaleiro de Cisne bufou, ela com certeza iria querer recomeçar a discussão daquela manhã.

"Hyoga!"-ela o chamou, e Hyoga virou-se erguendo uma sobrancelha e encarando-a.

"Não tenho tempo para seus ataques feministas, Shina."-falou retirando a camiseta suada e jogando-a sobre uma pilastra.

Shina corou ao ver o físico bem feito do cavaleiro de Cisne, os músculos rijos, as cicatrizes de anos de treinamento e batalhas que o deixavam mais atraente, o abdômen que parecia ter sido talhado pelas mãos hábeis de um artista, seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo dele quando este se virou para dar-lhes as costas. Depois fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar que estava furiosa ainda com ele.

"Você se esqueceu da humilhação que me fez sofrer?"-ela se posicionou para lutar.-"Prepare-se!"

"E você se esqueceu da sua mascara, Amazona."-Hyoga comentou dando um sorriso sarcástico ao ver o rosto corado de Shina ao se der conta disso.

"Eu não acredito que fiz isso?"-parecia a beira da histeria ao perceber sua falta, tentando cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

"Pare de besteiras, Shina."-Hyoga disse, se aproximando e segurando seus pulsos, forçando-a a mostrar o rosto novamente e encara-lo.-"Tem um lindo rosto! E que fica mais lindo quando fica ruborizada."

Shina ficou espantada com a declaração de Hyoga e apavorada quando ele abaixa a cabeça e beija ternamente seus lábios. Um toque singelo, mas que incendiou o corpo da amazona. Ele afasta os lábios um instante e sorri, para beija-los de novo, desta vez com mais ímpeto. Shina começa a corresponder aos beijos, totalmente inebriada.

Shina em um dado momento empurra com violência Hyoga e cobrindo os lábios com uma das mãos, se afasta rapidamente. Mas Hyoga a segura pelo braço, detendo-a.

"Não finja que ficou ofendida!"-disse-lhe.-"Gostou tanto como eu deste beijo."

"Não sabe o que esta dizendo!"

"Sei sim."-e a fitou com tanta intensidade que Shina estremeceu.-"E tenho vontade de beija-la novamente."

"Solte-me, Cavaleiro!"-ordenou puxando o braço e se afastando.

"Sabe onde me encontrar, Shina!"-gritou para ela, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

O que dera nele? Certamente o fato de estar sozinho a algum tempo tenha ajudado um pouco em sua vontade de beijar aquela boca, somado a beleza estonteante que a italiana possuía. E uma personalidade que sempre apreciou nas mulheres, determinação!

Havia se cansado de garotas recatadas demais, a algum tempo procurava por uma mulher. E achou que havia encontrado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shina foi diretamente para a sua casa. Ficou ali o restante do dia, deitada em sua cama fitando o teto. Avaliando sua vida e o que acontecera.

Teve vontade de chorar ao perceber que estava desperdiçando sua juventude a espera de um amor que nunca será correspondido...Se é que realmente este amor existiu. Chegou a conclusão que o que sentia pelo Cavaleiro de Pégasus era apenas uma paixonite juvenil, somada a vida solitária de uma amazona.

Tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, eles pareciam ainda ferverem pelo toque do beijo de Hyoga. O loiro conseguiu abalar as estruturas que reergueu em sua volta para manter longe de si todo e qualquer envolvimento com os homens.

"_Sabe onde me encontrar, Shina!"_

A voz dele ainda reverberava em sua mente.

"_E tenho vontade de beija-la novamente."_

Ela fechou os olhos e colocou o travesseiro no rosto como se isso pudesse fazer a voz em sua mente calar-se.

"_Sabe onde me encontrar, Shina!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na mansão de Saori Kido na Cidade de Atenas...Deitado em seu quarto, Hyoga ainda não conciliava o sono.

"Droga."-sentou-se na cama e olhou para a janela de onde uma brisa suave entrava.-"Eu não devia te-la beijado."

Então um som suave chamou sua atenção, e espantou-se com o que presenciava. Shina apareceu após um salto espetacular em sua janela, usando sua mascara e entrou no quarto.

"Shina..."-ele tentou falar, mas a amazona se aproximou e parada diante dele, retirou a mascara.

"Eu..."-ela não parecia certa com o que dizer, então agiu.

Abaixou-se e segurando o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, o beijou. Um beijo cheio de desejo. Hyoga a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para bem perto de si, e com um movimento rápido, a deitou na cama ficando sobre o corpo macio da amazona, sem interromper o beijo.

Separaram-se pela simples necessidade de voltar a respirar e ficaram se encarando. Hyoga começou a dar beijos ternos pelo rosto dela, testa, a ponta do nariz e o queixo, antes de atacar com luxuria seu pescoço. Shina joga a cabeça para trás para facilitar o acesso do Cavaleiro a sua pele, e quando os lábios dele alcançaram sua orelha, mordiscando-a, não conteve um longo gemido de prazer.

"Shina..."-mas ela o interrompe novamente, beijando seus lábios.

"Não fale nada Hyoga. Eu quero que aconteça... quero ser sua esta noite."

"E pensar que esta manhã queria minha morte."-comentou irônico e recebeu um tapa dolorido no ombro.-"Estava brincando."

Ela a fez rir e depois voltou a beijar sua boca com mais paixão e luxuria, A boca desliza pelo pescoço, ombros à medida que o cavaleiro puxa as alças de sua roupa, revelando o busto alvo e tentador.

E com a boca e a língua começa a brincar com um dos seios, massageando o outro com a mão livre. Shina geme alto dessa vez e desce suas mãos para acariciar os cabelos macios do cavaleiro. Hyoga se ergue, voltando a beijar Shina...As línguas se movendo em uma dança sensual, terminando de se despirem.

As roupas, avidamente arrancadas de seus corpos, ficam largadas em um canto qualquer da sala.

Em um movimento rápido, Shina troca de posição, ficando em cima de Hyoga, com as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo de rapaz.

Hyoga fica apenas olhando Shina dominar a situação. Sua respiração fica mais ofegante quando ela passa a língua lentamente pelo tórax dele, descendo pela barriga, fazendo com que ficasse totalmente excitado. Agora a boca da garota passeava próxima ao seu baixo ventre, fazendo-o cerrar os olhos de desejo e gemer alto quando sente que ela o toca com firmeza em sua virilidade.

Agindo por instinto e curiosidade ela começa a explorar com a boca e línguas aquela região do corpo de Hyoga, arrancando dele gemidos que pareciam que se transformaria em gritos. Ela continua com a caricia sensual e luxuriosa, ate que o rapaz a afasta, fazendo-a olhar curiosa.

"O que foi?"

"Você esta me deixando louco!"-disse-lhe e recebeu de volta um sorriso maliciosa da mulher.

"É esta a minha intenção."-voltando a possuir sua virilidade com a boca, levando-o limite de seu autocontrole.

Com um movimento rápido, ele a puxa e inverte as posições, beijando-a com força e a encara, tocando em seu rosto.

"Sou eu que quero lhe dar prazer."-dito isso ele acariciou a feminilidade de Shina, passando os dedos levemente, ela estremece e sua respiração se intensifica.

Cisne fica mais excitado, ao ver como os seios subissem e descessem em um ritmo sensual, acompanhando a respiração ofegante da mulher, que olhava com intenso desejo.

Hyoga vai direto com a boca no seio de Shina, beija um seio, acaricia o outro com a mão, passando os dedos nos mamilos já rijos de excitação, acaricia os seios da amazona, brincando com os mamilos entre os dedos.

"Hyoga..."-grita o nome ao sentir a boca do cavaleiro em seu mamilo e começar a sugá-lo. A língua dele passa em movimentos circulares pelo seio que fica cada vez mais excitada. A tortura sensual se repetia no outro seio, fazendo-a ofegar cada vez mais.

Hyoga dá uma última lambida e começa a descer, beijando todo o corpo de Shina, demorando-se no ventre liso e perfeito, beijando seu umbigo. Ele começa a beijar as pernas, o interior das coxas, principalmente perto da virilha, sentindo a excitação de Shina, totalmente entregue ao ato.

Shina observa Hyoga com os olhos semicerrados de prazer, o corpo já suado. O rapaz dobra as pernas dela e as afasta, dando espaço para que se posicione entre elas, e começa a lamber a parte interna das coxas, bem próximo ao sexo dela. Shina estremecia e se contorcia de prazer, e sente que iria explodir de tanto desejo quando Cisne coloca a boca sobre o sexo da amazona, começando a beijá-lo, suga-lo.

O corpo inteiro de Shina estremece tal é a sua excitação ao sentir que atingia o orgasmo. Hyoga depois de ter provado o sabor de Shina se afasta um pouco para admirar o rosto da amazona, que permanecia de olhos fechados, recuperando a respiração.

"Shina, olhe para mim."-ele ordena e a mulher obedece, e vê Hyoga posicionado entre suas pernas.-"Ainda não terminei."

Então com vagar, apreciando e se deliciando com as expressões de prazer que via no belo rosto da amazona, começa a penetra-la. Ela era quente, úmida e aquela sensação o estava enlouquecendo de puro desejo. Sentiu as pernas bem torneadas da mulher circundar sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto, estimulando a penetrar com mais força e ritmo.

E Hyoga atende ao desejo dela, aumentando as estocadas, indo mais forte e mais rápido, arrancando dos lábios dela gemidos e gritos. Ele a segura firmemente pelas nádegas, aumentando o ritmo enquanto ela cravava as unhas nos lençóis parecendo querer rasga-los.

Por fim, sentindo que logo alcançariam o gozo, Hyoga beija Shina, sem interromper os movimentos de seus quadris. Enquanto se ocupava em explorar a boca de Shina, seu ritmo intensificou e juntos explodiram em um êxtase. O grito de Shina fora abafado pelo beijo, mas ela cravou as unhas em suas costas no momento, arranhando-a.

Ofegantes, se abraçaram. E abraçados adormeceram, exaustos pelo ato, mas com os corpos satisfeitos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia amanhecera e Shina foi acordada pelos primeiros raios solares que entravam pela janela. Sentia o corpo dolorido pela intensa atividade da noite, que se repetira mais uma vez na madrugada...mas com mais vagar e carinho.Suspirou dando um sorriso.

"Deveria sorrir mais. Fica mais linda assim!"-Hyoga diz, fazendo a amazona virar-se rapidamente na cama observa-lo.

Ele estava coberto ate a cintura pelos lençóis, a cabeça apoiada pelo braço, observando-a com um sorriso.

"Há quanto tempo esta me observando dormir?"-ela perguntou, ficando na mesma posição que ele.

"Há algum tempo. A visão era tentadora demais para ser ignorada."-brincou.

"Bobo."-ela o empurrou e ele em seguida a puxou, mantendo-a sob seu corpo.-"E agora?"

"Agora?"-Hyoga ficou pensativo e depois a beijou.-"Agora, precisamos rever nossos atos, pois eu não gostaria de ver minha garota brigando e lutando com todos os cavaleiros do Santuário."

"Sua...garota?"-ela parecia não ter escutado direito.

"Sim."-beijando-a de novo.-"Sou extremamente possessivo e ciumento com minha namorada, sabia?"

"Tem certeza disso?"-ela não parecia acreditar que ele acabava de declarar que ela era a sua namorada.

"O que preciso fazer para que acredite em mim, Shina?"-ele acaricia seu rosto.-"Não vê que estou te amando?"

"Nada."-ela toca em seu rosto.-"Apenas me beije novamente, Hyoga."

Tomando-a nos braços, Hyoga mergulha os dedos os fios de cabelos perfumados, e sua boca encontrou a dela, num beijo que valia por uma vida...o beijo de um homem que estava lhe dando o que mais queria: amor.

Fim.

Fase de filmes românticos ta me matando..rsrsrsrsrs

Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada por terem lido e não se esqueçam de escolher o próximo casal!

( ) Aldebaran e Hilda.

( ) Aldebaran e Jisty.

Beijos!


End file.
